There already exist many online services, usually classified as social network or photo sharing, that serve as platforms where pictures are uploaded for various purposes. When pictures are uploaded, the target servers usually scan the picture and harvest standard metadata, e.g. EXIF-based metadata (EXIF: Exchangeable Image File Format).
Current mobile or portable devices for telecommunications or computing, e.g. smartphones, tablets, laptops, etc., typically feature some sort of embedded image capturing device in order to be able to act as webcam or a still- or motion-picture camera.
In addition, digital imaging devices, from small-form compact cameras to digital single-lens reflex cameras, as well as video cameras, are equipped with some sort of networking interface card, either wired or wireless. This is in particular the case for current high-end devices.
Both categories of devices thus will more and more often have both an imaging device and a network interface. Applications running on such devices allow uploading pictures that have just been shot with the embedded camera to specific photo-collection or sharing services and social networks. Standard image metadata are transmitted as well.
Recently in the European Patent Application EP13306616.7 a solution for managing operating parameters for a display device has been proposed. Operating parameters for a display device are determined from a parameter profile for the display device and a parameter profile for content to be displayed. The determination of the operating parameters may make use of images captured by a viewer to detect viewing conditions as well as identifiers for the display device and the displayed content. Furthermore, user preferences may be taken into account. These preferences need to be specified by the user.